dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Pengull
'''Pengulls '''are neutral Mobs. Pengulls will appear on shores in packs of around 7 to begin with. The colony size will continually grow until towards the end of Winter. They spawn in the Ocean and jump onto the shore. Should the player attempt to attack a Pengull, the entire colony will slide on their bellies towards the player, surrounding them if they stay to fight, and pursuing the player if they flee. Pengulls deal 33 damage and drop a Jet Feather upon death. Appearance The Pengull appears to be a combination of a penguin and a seagull; they have the black-and-white body and upright stance of a penguin but the hooked beak of a gull. They have upturned heads, giving the impression of a sneer or disapproval. Pengulls have been described as "snooty." Behaviour Pengulls emerge from the oceans and wander aimlessly. They produce small Manure, around a quarter of the size of regular Manure (produced by Beefalo, Koalefants, and Pigs.), yet this is counted as regular Manure and not a separate item. Pengulls will slide away from the player when passive, but when attacked, they will attack the player and any aggressive mob face-on. The entire pack, within range, will surround their foe and attack by pecking and jumping. They pursue by sliding on their stomachs (see below). After a few days on the shore, Pengulls lay Eggs, which they will hide if the player moves closer to them. Should they be 'hiding' an Egg from the player, Pengulls will drop this Egg upon death. The Eggs do not hatch into a Pengull; instead, they either rot on the floor or rot while being hidden by a Pengull. A Pengull that has held onto an Egg until it rots will drop the Rotten Egg on the ground and ignore it. This means Rotten Eggs can be obtained without a Birdcage. Occasionally, they will leave the egg when it's stale, allowing it to be eaten. It's safe to pick up a Pengull's egg if the player goes near and it doesn't hide its egg, or when the Pengull is asleep. Should anyone venture too close near the end of their lives, a Pengull will sound the alarm, and nearby Pengulls will rush their target. During such an attack, Pengulls will pursue on their bellies a reasonable distance before issuing a final indignant squawk and slowly waddling back to their temporary home. Since their lifespan is similar to the perish time of their eggs, caution is best utilized after their eggs are stale and close to spoiling. Pengulls will always try to get near ice. Ice on the minimap looks like a pengull. Pengulls mate and sleep on the ice. Pengulls will eat food left on the ground, including meat from their killed brethren. They will also eat planted Mandrakes. Strategy An effective way of obtaining drops from the pengulls without being mobbed by the flock is to chase one away from the group until the Pengull calls can no longer be heard before attacking. Be warned, though. Returning to the flock, or any flock nearby, while the danger music is playing will cause the Pengulls to attack you. Trivia *Pengulls will also attempt to hide eggs from caged birds if they are left on the ground, since both eggs are identified as the same thing. Bugs *Sometimes Pengulls won't hide their eggs, and the eggs can be collected without being attacked by the Pengulls. *Sometimes Pengulls will jump from the intersection of two turfs instead of the ocean. *Sometimes Pengulls will hide their eggs before they go to sleep so that the player is unable to harvest them at night. *There appears to be an audio bug wherein if the gulls despawn for the spring while being on the screen, some ambience from their presence will remain and not stop, similar to the occasionally occurring bug with the music that plays with the approach of a Night Hand; however, the pengull sound bug does not appear to be fixed upon exiting the game. (To clarify, "some ambience," in this case, means the sound of walking and sliding around, though the squawks of the pengulls can no longer be heard.) Gallery Pack of Pengulls.png|A pack of Pengulls.|link=Pengull Pengull.png|A single Pengull.|link=Pengull Pengulls Sliding.png|The Pengull 'belly slide'.|link=Pengull Pengulls jumping onto Shore.png|Pengulls leaping onto shore.|link=Pengull sleepingpengull.jpg|Sleeping pengull 2013-07-08_00001.jpg|sleeping group of Pengulls who are not hiding an egg (can be seen near the centre of the group) 137479087096915.jpg|A flock of Pengulls in the forest